SUNLIGHT  TWILIGHT FANFICTION
by SeniSunlight
Summary: The story I will tell you is about how Renesmee finds that Jacob it's her soul-mate and what happens before and after that...  All The Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer. It's my first fanfiction and I hope you like it
1. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"My days where bright as the sun, because he was always with me , he was my guardian angel but neither he or me were ordinary humans, so it was amazing how we completed each other and days pass quickly and surround in happiness , how I wish this days would never end , on that day I never imagined that on that night my life would change" (Renesmee Cullen).

" How can I fell like this , when I'm around her my heart pounds so quickly that make my body almost fry, I wish I could tell her how I feel but I don't want to force her to accept my love only because I make an imprint with her. I want to her to fall in love by her on free will and not by forcing her. So I think it's time for us to separated. It will be hard not seeing her but if we are destined to be together we will meet for sure one day " (Jacob Black)... 


	2. 1ST CHAPTER  JACOB'S DECISION

**1ST CHAPTER - JACOB'S DECISION**

"What if this is not the best away?  
May be it's better to live thinks like this ?

No, I must have courage for the sake of Renesmee , I must do this in order for her to find her true love and if she founds it, I will be happy and leave her life for good.  
But I know I will surfer and regret this but it's the right thing to do. "

_(Jacob was think this in his way to the house of Edward and Bella the parents of his love Renesmee)..._

-Well Edward now I 'm all yours ,let's go to our room.

_( Someone knocks on the door) _

- Who can be at this hour ?

- Jacob what are you doing here ? Renesmee is already sleeping,

- I didn't come to see Renesmee actually I want to talk to you and Edward.

- Okay

- But first I want to ask you Edward don't read my mind it will only make it hard for me to talk to each of you.

- Okay Jacob I will do that.

- Thanks.

- Well I came here to ask you to leave Folks

- But why Jacob has something going wrong here?

- Don't panic Bella there 's no danger

- Then why you ask us to leave Jacob?

- Because of Renesmee, I love her a lot but I don't want her to love me only because I make an imprint with her , I want to her to know how it feels to love someone , to have a experience similar to yours. You can imagine the pain and suffer I must face because Renesmee is my reason to stay alive, without her I certainly will die but above all this I want her to be happy  
and so I'm ready to sacrifice myself in order for her to leave in happiness.  
So I beg of you please leave Folks for while.

- Jacob , You right about somethings you said to me and Bella and we have been talk about you and our daughter, and we were think leave Folks for while but you were afraid to speak you because we were positively sure that you would oppose to that , but now are amazed with want you said , but there was another problem she will miss you a lot because she is used to see you everyday but I think she will get use to be without you, it will be hard on her but she will manage and we will be there to help.

- I thank you too a lot and before I go here is something for you to give to Renesmee, it's a letter that I wrote tell everything but only delivery this to her when she realizes who she 's loves.

- Don't worry Jacob, We will do that.

- Goodbye for now.

- Jacob don't you want to say goodbye to Renesmee ?

- I would love to do that but I'm afraid I would wake her up.

- Don't worry she sleeps like a rock !

Continues on the next chapter...

I think this first chapter turn out okay don't you think

**Please leave me a comment and you are free to leave your ideas to help me make this fanfiction better.**  
**I will be most thankful for that.**


	3. 2ND CHAPTER  GOODBYE OR FAREWELL FOLKS

-This is it it's time to say goodbye. Here I'm in her chamber it's a very warm and kind place her awesome perfum is everywhere. I could stay here for hours that I wouldn't be bored.  
I will miss her a lot

- I know Jacob

- She will miss you too Jake. I don't know what will happen from now on, but one thing is certain she will remember you always.

- How do you know that ?

- Because she will always wear the necklace you gave her.

- You are right. Now it's time to go

- Goodbye Jacob, rest a sure that we will protect her and she will be safe.

- Goodbye my second family.

_Edward and Bella where astonish by the words Jacob said and realize that this separation will much harder to Jacob than they thought it would be )_

_5 hours later..._

Today will be a very fine day to go run in the woods, I'm anxious to go see Jacob, I don't know why be the days seem a lot sad when I don't see him. Well rise and shine.

- Mamma , Daddy - What's going on where are the things ?

- Hello sweety , did you slept well ?

- Yes , but where are the things?

- We are going to leave Folks ?

- Why ?

- We are at risk of being exposed we must go now before it's to late and you know what will happen if the people find out who we are , I have already told you right ?

- I told me ,but can I at least say goodbye to Jacob.

- No , You can't it's too risky and it's him came this tell us about that and told me to give you a big hung and said that as long as you use this necklace, he will always be with you.

- Okay Mamma I will pack my things.

_(few hours later all was seat to our departure , although my Mom told me the reason of our departure I wonder if that was the real reason,but one thing I was sure will miss a lot folks after all was the only place I could call home)_

- It's time to say Goodbye to our house

- Goodbye

- Renesmee time to go darling

- Yes, Daddy

_( I enter in the car with the sensation that someone was watching us , and then I heard a howl and was with no doubt of Jacob so I open and window of car and start shouting)_

- If you can hear me Jacob , I will always remember you and I know we will seen each other soon so for now farewell.

- Renesmee I hear you and I hope this is a farewell and not a goodbye.

continue on the next chapter...

What do you think of my second chapter I think it turn on well, please leave me comment suggestions and ideas so I can improve my fanfiction and paticient with me after all it's my first fanfiction.

P.S  
I going to South Africa for 15 days holiday, so I will see if I have time to right the 3rd chapter  
until then bye bye ...


End file.
